


A Bet

by cherri_cola



Series: The Yule Ball [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Magic AU, Quidditch, Starry nights, Yule Ball, oblivious teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa trails off, “How about we get Mr Refreshing and his love together for the Yule Ball…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Did I not mention earlier that I'm a slut for anything to do with magic! AU? Well now you know, since this is the second thing I've written for Magic! AU...

Sugawara smiles, Daichi’s laugh causing that smile. They’re studying together, they’ve got NEWT’s coming up at the end of the year and they both want to do big things. Suga wants to go to Romania, work with dragons and do something in herbology. Daichi being the person he is, wants to get into a professional quidditch team or become a professor in defence against the dark arts. 

 

Daichi finds himself slowly, slowly noticing more about Suga. Suga’s eyes, his neck, his cheeks, his beauty spot. It hadn’t all hit him at once, but it had just all been building up. He grimaces when he hears a group of giggling girls urging each other towards them. He excuses himself from Suga, and turns around pulling a soft smile. One reserved just for situations like this, he’d gotten used to this, being captain of the Quidditch team, it also happened on a smaller scale to Sugawara. The herbology lover’s soft and kindhearted, he’d never shoot anyone down. He’d always genuinely thank the girls and give them a sad smile and tell them someone’s already taken his heart. Or something stupid and cliché like that. It hurt hearing the words come from the other’s mouth and he knows that when Suga tells them he’s not lying. Daichi can tell, they’d known each other since before they came to hogwarts. Though he’s a halfblood and Suga’s muggle born. His parents hadn’t kept it all a secret either, they’d told him, sat him down and explained it all and he’d simply taken it in stride. He almost forgets where he is, before he sees a small piece of parchment handed out to him. Another girl giving him one, the paper slightly scrunching in his hands.

“Hi, um I’m…I’m Michimiya…” The hufflepuff girl smiles, blushing. He hands it back to her, he smiles at her, apologetically. 

“Ah, I’m sorry…” He says smiling, seeing Michimiya’s expression fall slightly. The two girls hurriedly walk away, he hates rejecting people. He hates being mean to others, he always had been someone to let others down lightly. 

 

Oikawa looks at the two ‘friends’ from behind the bookshelf in the library, Iwaizumi sneaking up behind him. He feels another's arms slung around his neck, the two Slytherins watching together.

“They’re infatuated with each other, iwa-chan.” Oikawa points out, looking over the small smiles and laughs exchanged. The tinges on both boy’s cheeks, it was almost painful watching the oblivious Daichi sit there, across from the refreshing one. Honestly, if Oikawa wasn’t already with Iwaizumi, he’d go for Sugawara. He feels a hand hit the back of his head, 

“Iwa-chan you’re so mean.” 

“Stop thinking about someone else then, trashykawa.” Oikawa sighs as he looks towards the two, he’s almost jealous of the pureness radiating form the two. If it wasn’t so annoying and painful to watch….He finds a smile appear on his face, 

“Say, Iwa-chan…” He trails off, “How about we get Daichi and Sugawara together for the Yule Ball…”

 

*~*

 

Sugawara watches Daichi fumble around with the different plants needed for their potions class. It’s amusing, watching the guy try to take so much care with what he’s doing. Sugawara knows Daichi likes potions at least a little bit, the other seventh year finds comfort in it. They each measure out the different ingredients needed for a potion called Draught Of Peace. According to their teacher, it relieves the taker of anxiety. Suga’s happy to learn about it, if it could possibly help others. He’s sure Daichi feels the same about helping others. They always had similar tastes like that. The two send small smiles to each other, laughing over small mistakes. The fondness they both have for each other growing even more. 

 

Daichi’s alone for what feels like the first time in a while, when he notices someone’s steps falling in time with his own. His eyes sweep across the figure walking next to him and he recognises them immediately, it’s Iwaizumi Hajime. They say nothing, the two aren’t exactly well acquainted and the only thing Daichi knows about Iwaizumi is that he’s with Oikawa, even though the two definitely don’t act like it. 

“You and Sugawara, what’s going on there?” It’s blunt, Iwaizumi’s not exactly known for sugarcoating things either. Daichi says nothing, he knows if he opens his mouth his words’ll betray him. It’s silent between the two again and Iwaizumi picks up on the awkwardness, using it to his advantage. 

“Ah, so I hit a nerve.” Iwaizumi smirks, Daichi doesn’t even igknowledge the comment as he starts walking up the stairs, in the complete opposite direction of the Slytherin. The two part ways, with Daichi having said nothing. He hadn’t noticed it before but his heart, it was pounding, it was beating so loud, so fast he could almost hear the blood rushing in his ears. For some reason he has a smile on his face after the encounter. He always has a small smile on his face when he thinks of Suga. He’s drawn out of his trance when he’s asked for the password from the painting on the door.

“What was JFK having for breakfast the day he was assassinated?”

“Cornflakes with easy eggs on top."

 

 

Sugawara’s sitting outside in the sun, just enjoying the air sitting on the stairs. He doesn’t hear the man approach him, clearing his mind before exams. He has to do well on them, he wants to go away, to travel around. He wants to go to different places, study magical beasts and go further into herbology. 

“Say, Sugawara, what’s going between you and Daichi~” A singsong voice says, Oikawa sitting down next to him. He feels a faint blush rush to his cheeks,

“It’s not like that…” He says, his voice small and uncertain.

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Oikawa replies, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“I can assure, I..I don’t like Daichi…It’s not like…” He covers his mouth with his hand, catching himself right before he finishes the sentence. 

“It’s not like what, Refreshing-kun?” 

“N..Nothing!” Suga bursts, his cheeks now firing up. He’s never talked to anyone about liking Daichi before, never and he doesn’t want to either. He likes his little secret, no one had ever asked so it wasn't important. Oikawa smiles now, playing with the seventh year. 

“Imagine it, Daichi slowly leaning down to kiss you, his cheeks flushed as he pushes you against the wall…” Suga couldn’t take the teasing anymore before standing up, scrambling to grab his books and run away back to his common room. Oikawa smiles as he watches the other run off, coming to the conclusion that Sugawara Koushi is absolutely _smitten_ by Daichi Sawamura.

 

*~*

 

Suga's standing in his common room, he let's out a sigh. It's an angry and annoyed one, because the secret that he’d managed to keep since his fourth year had been obliterated. He goes into his own room, the prefect’s room. It’s nice, a decent size but not so big that it’s lonely. He undresses from his robes, the dappled light from the window shining on ivory skin. He pulls on one of his older sweaters, putting on a pair of pyjama pants to go with it. He sits down on his bed, thoughts still running through his head as he lays back. The bed enveloping him as he snuggles into the sheets and comforters and he finds himself slowly falling asleep.

 

Daichi's sitting in the common room with Asahi. Aside from Suga, Asahi’s probably one of the people he’s closest with in the school. He’d told the other what Iwaizumi had bought up and the other had simply smiled softly and laughed quietly.

“Well…It’s not exactly something that’s hidden Daichi…” Asahi looks towards the other and his face really was something. His mouth taught and eyebrows twitching slightly, the way it always does when he’s pissed. Daichi’s not pissed at anyone but himself though, he's always had trouble lying. He takes in a small breath,

“Considering that Iwaizumi just came up to me like that…I wouldn’t say it isn’t obvious.” He always talked to Asahi like this. Asahi was always someone who kept their head cool though, so no matter what you told him he’d give you an honest answer. 

“Daichi…I think he likes you to…Unless you’re an idiot…I don’t really see how you can’t see it…” He felt like he’d been hit in the gut. He knows that for a fact Suga can’t like him. It’s just something he’d never really entertained, he also always has people asking him to go on dates. He already has someone in mind for the Ball coming up anyway. Daichi stands up and sends a soft smile to Asahi, 

“I’m gonna go up to my room and have a bath, Asahi, thank you for listening.” The man sitting across simply  waves at him. He finds a warm feeling settle in the bottom of his stomach as he goes up the stairs. He’s in a good mood, because the weight off his shoulders has been lifted, even though it isn't much.

 

*~*

 

The two slytherins are sitting at dinner together, the rest of the house not really paying them attention. 

“So Iwa-chan…How was Daichi?” He asks,

“He made it pretty obvious that he likes Sugawara.” Iwaizumi shrugs, he didn’t really have much of a reason to take part in this. He’s only doing it because Oikawa’s so invested if he’s being completely honest with himself.

“Oh? Well, Iwa-chan, you’ll be quite glad to hear that Sugawara is in fact, absolutely and utterly smitten.” He isn’t glad to hear it. He doesn’t care about it. Iwaizumi notices Oikawa sending a wave to someone, he turns around and sees Suga sending him a small glare. It’s gone as soon as Iwaizumi’s looking though, it’s as if he’s trying to keep it all a secret. Which is stupid considering even people who are blind would probably be able to tell. 

 

Daichi’s thoughts were drifting to what Asahi had said earlier about Suga liking him back. He knows that it can’t be true, he doesn’t feel like it’s true. He doesn’t really have anything to say that it is true either. But then again, neither is there anything to say it isn’t. Suga could just be waiting, waiting to be asked by _him._ The mere thought makes him smile uncontrollably, he’s bought out of his trance when Yamaguchi taps his shoulder.

“D..Daichi, you alright?” 

“Better than ever, Yamaguchi.” He says, that smile staying there. It’s soon gone, because he can’t hold onto hope like this. He knows that it’s just a stupid thought, something fleeting.

 

 

Suga’s still flustered after talking to Oikawa, it’s been a couple hours. He’s bought out of his own thoughts by someone waving their hand in his face. 

“What’s got you all riled up?” It’s Hanamaki. 

“Nothing, just stressed about the upcoming game that’s all…” It’s true, he’s stressed out abit by the next game coming up on Saturday the day before the ball. They’ve been put against Gryffindor for the first time in a while, if anything he’s excited. 

“Don’t worry! We’ll win it! I know we will, after all we’ve got awesome first years…” Sugawara finds himself nodding along,

“Yeah, we do but…I’m still sorta nervous…” He notices Hanamaki smiling at him, as if he’s almost figured out the whole reason he’s nervous. 

“Say…Is it because you don’t want Daichi to get hurt?” He attempts to keep his breath steady and he shakes his head, smiling, 

“Of course I don’t want Daichi to get hurt, if he gets hurt, he gets hurt I can’t change that.” He says softly, sending the other a small smile. He never liked the thought of others getting hurt, but the thought of Daichi getting hurt is unbearable.

 

*~*

 

It’s been three days now, nothing had changed between Suga and Daichi. They still do their study sessions which mainly consists of both looking at the other when they think they aren’t looking. Each noticing more and more every time. 

“Iwa-chan this is painful to watch.” Oikawa whines from where they’re studying.

“Shut up shittykawa and study.” Iwaizumi brushes Oikawa off. He always brushes the other off, he never really listens unless it's important. 

“Iwa-chan you’re such a meanie.” Iwaizumi doesn’t reply, “Say, Iwa-chan…How about we set them up?!” Oikawa almost shouts before a hand’s put over his mouth. 

“Shut up for fucks sake.” Iwaizumi snaps, waiting a couple of moments before taking the hand off of his boyfriend’s mouth. Oikawa just sends him a devious smile before he starts whispering something that Iwaizumi doesn’t pay attention to at all. 

 

On the way out of the library Daichi’s met with Oikawa in the hallway. He doesn’t say anything as they walk through the halls, chatter buzzing in their ears and then they’re standing on the bridge. They’re over looking the whole school, the chasm underneath them and Daichi finds some sort of strange peacefulness in it. Oikawa’s the first to break the silence between them. 

“You guys are playing against Ravenclaw tomorrow aren’t you?” He doesn’t know why the subject’s bought up but he just nods his head, keen to hear what the other has to say.

“If you win, you ask out Sugawara.” He finds his mouth dropping open at the favour, 

“W..Why would I take you up on that?” He finds himself stuttering, just catching his own sentence.

“It hurts seeing you two being so oblivious.” There’s no point for Oikawa to sugarcoat it, he may as well be blunt.

“For the record, Oikawa, I do not like Sugawara Koushi.” He states, his voice shaking. 

“And Aliens don’t exist.” Oikawa smiles at the other having fun. Daichi raises an eyebrow at him, “I’m simply stating things that aren’t true.” 

“But aliens don’t exist…” Daichi trails off,

“Daichi’s a meanie.” Oikawa pouts before sauntering away, knowing full well that Daichi's going to take up the offer. He just needed motivation, that's all.

 

Suga’s doing laps around the oval when he sees someone standing at the gate leading in. His breath’s heavy when he stops running, he recognises the face as Iwaizumi Hajime’s. Oikawa’s boyfriend, he frankly doesn’t feel that good about either of the two.

“Sorry about what Oikawa said earlier. He can be a fuckwit.”

“So he told you what he said?” He’s shocked to see the other shake their head,

“No, he didn’t. He’s certainly one to tease though, I can imagine he wasn’t exactly shy.”

“He certainly wasn’t shy…” The two are silent, nothing said. 

“Okay, I hate sugarcoating things, I think it’s pointless.” Suga just nods, listening to the other boy, “If you win the match on Saturday, you ask Daichi to the ball.” He doesn’t say anything to it he just feels his cheeks burn up.

“I’m not go..gonna go to the ball with D..Daichi, he doesn’t like me that way…” 

“But what about yourself, sugawara?” Iwaizumi looks at him with an almost bored expression. 

“I don’t like him like that either…” He trails off, his eyes moving to the ground.

“You’re lying, Sugawara. I’m not stupid, neither is Oikawa. Just man up.” He looks up at Iwaizumi who has almost a know it all smirk on his face.

“Fine, If we win I’m asking him to the ball.” 

 

*~*

 

Daichi’s nervous for two reasons as he hears the roar of the crowd outside. The first being that if they lose he has to ask Suga to go to the ball. The second is just the general feelings, injury, losing, making a fool of himself. He looks across the field, seeing Suga talking to Nishinoya, a beater, the silver haired boy turns around and he sends a shy smile to the other, waving, before they have to fly out. 

 

The rush of the wind, the shouts coming from each person it’s what Suga loves about the game. It’s not exactly a safe one, but a fun one. He’d always wanted to fly, before he found out that he was a wizard he was on the local volleyball team with Daichi. He’s a keeper and Daichi’s a beater, of course that in itself was dangerous enough. The keeper position isn’t exactly safe considering the amount of dirty play he’s experienced. Usually from slytherin though, never any other houses now that he thinks of it. He’s torn out of his thoughts when the roars get louder. His heart starts pounding as he looks at Daichi in the centre, the wind causing his hair to go every way possible. He notices his cheeks heating up and he brings his thoughts back to the game as he takes some deep breaths.

 

The quaffle’s up, and he’s going after it, as if it’s a second sense. He’s following it, other people ramming into him. He doesn’t pay attention to anything else as he interrupts a pass. Throwing the ball to Asahi who’s right next to the goal. His breath’s gone when he sees the glint in Suga’s eyes as he hits the ball away with the tail off his broom.

“Sorry Asahi, but we can’t lose today.” Daichi’s heart clenches, he knows that this’ll be a hard game, they’re both good in their positions. Enough to change the swing of the game. He barely dodges the bludger coming at his face as he hears commentator in the background of the game. His blood’s already pumping as well and he finds a smile come onto his face. Neither of them would be willing to give up this game. He notices Suga turn and send him a smile and he simply smiles back. There’s an unspoken agreement between them as the game unfolds. _Play with all you’ve got, I want to win fair and square._

 

Hours past, the snitch hadn’t been found by either team’s seeker. Daichi had been hit once and Suga had sweat running down his forehead and neck, he'd been hit by other player's, bruises forming on his arms from the weight of the quaffle. The first to notice out of the two seekers is Hinata, the Ravenclaw seeker kneeling on his broom slowly comes to a stand and then jumps…The stands are silent, everything almost eerie. Then the first year stands up with grass smudges on his face and mud in his hair, his smile almost blinding as he lifts up something. It glints in the sun and Daichi’s heart almost stops, his breathing becoming panicked. It’s the snitch, the first year had caught the snitch. He looks up at the goal and sees Suga applauding, as he almost jumps up and down on his broomstick. 

“HINATAAA!!!” The keeper shouts as he flies down, jumping off his own broom, running up to hug the first year, tackling him into the ground. The rest of the team following, Daichi finds himself applauding slowly. As he frets over what he’s going to say.

 

*~*

 

Suga snuck out that night, he doesn’t do it often only when he’s meeting up with Daichi or just wanting space from everyone else. He likes the stars, he always has, they remind him of home. He almost finds himself wishing he was out here on his own accord, but Daichi had asked him to come out tonight. He’d been slightly nervous recently as well, so this was nice. He’d rather be here than go to the Yule Ball alone tomorrow night, after all, Ravenclaw won, he doesn’t have to ask out Daichi now…He doesn’t hear the footsteps approach him. He smiles when he notices the Gryffindor prefect starting to tease him,

“I can’t believe you lost! I mean it’s not like we’re a house renowned for Quidditch.." Daichi simply sends him a shy smile as Suga sits down on the grass, his legs crossed as he looks up at the sky. His eyes darting from constellation to constellation. Daichi sits down next to him, it’s silent. Comfortable, with the wind blowing every now and then at their backs.

“S..Suga..” Daichi stutters, as he notices how beautiful, intricate Suga’s ivory skin looks in the starlight. How his eyes are filled with curiosity and content. He can’t put it into words, he can’t describe it so he does the one thing he knows that will show it. He pulls the other in close, close enough that he’s sitting on his lap, and the fact that there’s no protest, makes his beat even faster as he pulls Suga down by his collar. 

 

The kiss is slow, shy, tentative and careful. The two just enjoying it, taking it in, this moment. It’s magical, it’s better than the letters they received when they were eleven. Daichi pulls away first, Suga still sitting in his lap and he doesn’t move. The two simply sit there, then the silence is broken. 

“Suga…I..I know this m..may seem stupid…” Daichi starts, getting a laugh from Suga in his lap.

“You just kissed me, Daichi.” He ignores the comment,

“B..but why don’t you go to the ball with me? I mean, y..you don’t have a date right? Or do you? Because you said you had someone and I didn't want to…” The words are gone as soon as they’re out, Suga’s lips moving against Daichi's. Niether of them as cautious as earlier. Daichi’s hands are on his hips, trying to pull him impossibly closer. Suga’s arms wind themselves around Daichi’s neck. 

“I was waiting for you to ask me, dummy.” Suga whispers as he smiles at the other, leaning down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no clue how much time I have bothered putting into this AU it has included around three or four playlists worth for the ship, all different and beautiful and thank you for reading lmao. I hope this was worth your time ahah...Also there's gonna be a second part specifically for the ball because well who doesn't want that...


End file.
